PLL - We'll always have Paris
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emison love, Sparia friendship and mention of Haleb love. M-rated for certain scenes. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - We'll always have Paris**

**27 year old girls Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer drive along a road in Spencer's car. They are on the French countryside in the south of France.**

"Are we there yet...?" says Hanna.

"No and that is a question middle school kids would be asking." says Spencer.

"Uh...sorry." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, you're obviously my friend, but I wish you'd behave according to your actual age more." says Spencer.

"Em, defend me." says Hanna.

"In this case I really can't do that. Spencer's correct." says Emily.

"Oh...dang!" says Hanna.

"Don't worry, Han. You still have all of my sweet support in the way that I'm going to be helping out on your wedding." says Emily.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you'll be my maid of honor, Em. That's so cutie cute." says Hanna.

"Have you and Caleb decided when the big wedding's going to take place?" says Aria.

"Not yet, but we know where. At my grandma's mansion in Arkansas, according to Marin family traditions. My idea to go with traditional crap actually, believe it or not. Sounds very un-Hanna, but it's very true and Caleb thinks it's a great thing." says Hanna.

"Sounds good. I'm sure it will be very nice." says Aria.

"Grandma's giving me her okay for Caleb and me to hold the wedding there...actually she was all happy and sweetness when I called her and asked if it was fine by her." says Hanna. "I just hope she won't give an awkward speech like she sometimes does for huge events."

"Why don't ya want her to give one of those?" says Aria.

"Because she talk about stuff that I wanna forget." says Hanna.

"I think I understand what sort of stuff that is." says Aria.

"Me too." says Emily.

"Once we get to Paris our first order of business is to swing by Ali and see how she's doing and give her the specs for Hanna's wedding gown, then we'll head to our hotel." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"It's really so fucking sweet that Ali will make a custom wedding gown for me." says Hanna.

"Ali is a very sweet person." says Emily.

"Yeah, she truly is." says Aria.

"Yes, at least these days. Don't forget how bitchy she used to be." says Spencer.

"I wish I could forget Ali's bad side." says Emily.

"Me too. I still hate how she called me Hefty Hanna and all that crap." says Hanna.

"Spence, how's things with you and Toby?" says Aria.

"Pretty damn good. Next month it's a year since Toby and I got married." says Spencer.

"I assume the toe of you will celebrate somehow." says Aria.

"Most likely, but we have no plans set." says Spencer. "I'm sure we'll come up with a nice way to spend the anniversary though."

"Awww. Sweet." says Emily.

When they finally reach Paris, the sun's going down.

They stop by Alison's apartment and gives her the specs for Hanna's wedding gown.

"This is a basic idea for what I want, but you get to design the details and such." says Hanna as she hand some documents to Alison.

"Alright, Han. I'll designs something absolutely wonderful for you, my friend." says Alison.

"Okay. Thanks, Ali." says Hanna.

"No problem, sweetie. I promise to make you a very nice wedding gown." says Alison.

"Ali, how's life here in Paris?" says Aria.

"Very sexy." says Alison.

"I understand." says Aria.

"Em, too bad you can't live here with me." says Alison, giving Emily a kiss.

"Yeah, but my job's in Rosewood." says Emily with a cutie cute smile.

"Don't go to the hotel with Hanna, Spencer and Aria, babe. Stay here 'cause I'm in heat." says Alison.

"Sounds very cozy." says Emily.

"Good. I'll get you a beer." says Alison.

"Thanks, but I don't want a drink now." says Emily.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna drive to the hotel.

"Would've been fun if Em and Ali would let us watch." says Hanna.

"Hanna, keep it in your pants. I don't like your voyeurism kink." says Aria.

"I agree, Aria." says Spencer.

"C'mon, guys. Me got no dang voyeurism kink. I just love to watch people having sex." says Hanna.

"Download a stupid porno then instead of attempting to watch your best friends." says Spencer.

"Awesome idea." says Hanna as she grab her phone and use it to download some cute lesbian porn.

Hanna is 100 % straight, but she still watch lesbian porn sometimes.

"Slow internet. Damn it." says Hanna, unhappy that the internet on her pink iPhone is very slow right now.

"You need to switch the regional settings on your phone to get local internet access." says Aria.

"Oh...how?" says Hanna.

"Let me help." says Aria.

Hanna hands her phone to Aria.

Aria change Hanna's phone to French regional settings and hands the phone back to Hanna.

"Yay." says Hanna when the lesbian porn download speed up.

When they get to the hotel, Hanna masturbate to the lesbian porn in her hotel room.

Aria and Spencer share a hotel room.

They drink some wine and watch TV.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna, finger-fucking her pussy.

Hanna pretend that she is one of the girls in the lesbian porn-movie.

"Aww, fuck me, Katy!" moans Hanna in a sexy tone.

Alison and Emily wear only bra and socks, grinding their pussies against each other.

"Em, this feels amazing!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Emily.

Alison and Emily are very happy to have sex with each other for the first time in over a year.

The last time they had sex, before this, was the night before Alison moved to Paris, 15 months ago.

Both of them are so happy to get to have sex again.

"Ali, you're soooo sexy!" moans Emily.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Alison.

"Very nice!" moans Emily.

The next day, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison and Spencer eat lunch at Alison's favorite restaurant, Black House on Rue Jarry.

"Em and I had a very good time last night." says Alison.

"We're eating. Please don't talk about that now." says Aria.

"Sorry." says Alison.

"Ali, are you the new boss of Amorica Fashion now?" says Spencer.

"Not by law, but I run the whole thing 'cause Mariah DeVaago's still sick. Doctor Ragante has told me that she might never get better so I sort of assume that I'll take over for real soon." says Alison.

"Babe, you'll be an awesome boss." says Emily.

"I hope so and I've already drawn out some basic designs for next year's collection." says Alison.

"My sweet Ali is always prepared." says Emily.

"Yeah, almost always." says Alison.

"Cute." says Emily.

"Thanks, baby Em." says Alison, giving Emily a kiss.

"Anytime, Ali." says Emily.

"I look forward to get married." says Hanna.

"When's the big day, Han?" says Alison.

"No exact day's actually been set yet, but the place has. My grandma's mansion in Arkansas." says Hanna.

"Your grandma's cool. She was quite a slut when she was younger, right...?" says Alison.

"Likely, yeah." says Hanna.

"Nice. I really like your grandma. She's much more fun than most grandmas are." says Alison.

"Okay. I'll tell her that." says Hanna.

"Aria, will you and Ezra ever have kids?" says Alison.

"Yeah. I'm actually pregnant. About 8 months from now we'll see the birth of what could be a very cute lil' Aria Junior." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Alison.

4 hours later, in Alison's apartment.

"Let us hear a song." says Emily.

"Sure, Em." says Alison as she grab her black Gibson J 60 acoustic guitar and starts to play and sing.

_**Once upon a time, light in the sky. I accept the challenge and give it all a try.**_

_**Never had I seen, the truth hidden within.**_

_**Let me see the other side of sin.**_

_**Please, hold my hand and be there until the good old bitter end.**_

_**I am loyal and stands at your side.**_

_**Follow me, let's go for a ride.**_

_**I'm your friend forever.**_

_**Don't worry. Leave you, never.**_

_**Trust me, I am your friend in every single way.**_

_**You can believe in me, now here and everyday.**_

_**When you need help, I'll be here.**_

_**Just remember that I'm your friend.**_

_**I love you.**_

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"It was a very nice song." says Emily.

"I'm glad you think so, babe." says Alison.

"Ali, it's cool that you can play guitar." says Hanna.

"Okay. Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"Who taught you?" says Hanna.

"Aria did." says Alison.

"Yes, that's true." says Aria.

"Cool." says Hanna.

Alison hands the guitar to Aria who starts to play and sing.

_**Sanctum, aventis. Javaeh edenentum, et leva copius argo deva, terenz.**_

_**Phagru regali, klave escargentus. **_

_**Venite ademarums, venite aderamus, venite aderamus, dominum.**_

_**Davernum, laparus. Hjoove sefenemtis, et legri la cantium, de lagio.**_

_**Avru regantis, klave escargentus. **_

_**Venite ademarums, venite aderamus, venite aderamus, dominum.**_

_**Louvnum, aventis. Fegri edamnti, et novus de garnica, la klavium.**_

_**Tregum kaventi, klave escargentus. **_

_**Venite ademarums, venite aderamus, venite aderamus, dominum.**_

"Very nice." says Spencer, who like the same type of music as Aria does.

"Thank ya." says Aria.

The next day.

Spencer and Aria are eating breakfast.

"Where's Hanna?" says Spencer.

"Probably still asleep." says Aria.

"Or she's...uh...masturbating." says Spencer.

"That might be true." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Hanna can be weird sometimes, but we like her anyways." says Aria.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"Hi, girls." says Hanna as she enter the hotel dining room.

"Where have you been?" says Aria.

"First I was sleeping and then I masturbated." says Hanna.

"Just as we sort of suspected." says Spencer.

"Am I really that fucking predictable?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, you are, Hanna." says Aria.

"That's kinda sad, Aria." says Hanna.

"Have yourself some breakfast." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

3 hours later.

Emily and Alison are walking in the park.

"Ali, do you plan to ever move home to Rosewood and me?" says Emily.

"Yes, I've always known that I wanna return someday. Gina Trouet will run the company on a daily basis as my second in command and I'll be the boss on a distance via Skype and such and come here in person only for major projects." says Alison.

"Good. It's not easy for me to have my girlfriend be so far away most of the time." says Emily.

"Trust me, baby. I find it hard as well." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Em, you're my love and I wish I could kiss you everyday." says Alison.

"Awww, so cute!" says Emily with a sweet smile. "I've kept your room clean and nice for you while you've been gone."

"Thanks, that's wonderful." says Alison.

Suddenly beeping comes from Alison's phone.

"Alison here..."

"Miss DiLaurentis, this is Doctor Raoul Ragante. I'm very much sorry to tell you that Mariah DeVaago died during the night."

"Oh, that's sad..."

"Yes."

"I'll inform the others. Thanks, doctor."

"Just doing my job."

"Right. Goodbye."

Alison ends the phone call.

"Who was it...?" says Emily.

"My boss's doctor. Unfortunately my boss Mariah DeVaago is dead..." says Aslison.

"That truly is sad, but it also means that you'll get to take over Amorica Fashion on a permanent basis now." says Emily.

"I know, but I still don't love that Madame DeVaago is dead. She was awesome and very nice." says Alison.

"Honor her memory by doing a great job as her replacement." says Emily.

"I will." says Alison.

"So sweet. You're an awesome designer. I love the blue cool gym suit you designed for me. That thing's my go to for when I go hiking and such. The fabric is really soft and cozy. Makes me feel cute." says Emily.

"Nice that you still use that old thing." says Alison.

Old...? It's only 2 years since you gave it to me, Ali." says Emily.

"Really, Em?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"It feels like more than 4 years ago." says Alison.

"Not for me, babe." says Emily.

"Alright, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison gives Emily a kiss.

"Mmm!" moans Emily.

"Yup." says Alison with a sensual smile as she gently grab Emily's cute ass.

"No hands on Em's butt in public, someone might see us..." says Emily with a tiny laugh.

"Let the losers look. I want the world to know how much I love you." says Alison in a sexy romantic voice.

"Awww!" says Emily in a sweet soft tone.

"See? Ya can't resist my erotic aura." says Alison.

"True." says Emily with a cutie cute smile.

"Yay." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Emily.

"Babe, you're so fucking beautiful." says Alison.

"Thanks, you're a beauty is well." says Emily.

"Isn't la Paris such a wonderful city?" says Alison.

"Yeah, it is." says Emily.

"Very romantic." says Alison.

"I agree." says Emily.

"You're so damn hot." says Alison.

"You're hot too." says Emily.

At the same time, Spencer and Aria enter a sword store.

"Welcome, ladies." says the old man who own the store. "Let me know what you're looking for?"

"Do you have any rapier swords of the style used in the 1620s?" says Spencer.

"Not at the moment." says the old man.

"If so, maybe you have a claymore?" says Spencer.

"Here's a claymore, it was once owned by Martin, chieftain of the clan McLeod." says the old man.

"Seems nice. How much do you sell it for?" says Spencer.

"A solid price of 8900 euros." says the old man.

"In US dollars, thanks." says Spencer.

"10 000." says the old man.

"That's a fair price, sir. I'll buy it." says Spencer.

Spencer use her Diamond Corps credit card to pay for the sword.

4 hours later, in Alison's apartment.

"...and, there. All of the company's power is mine." says Alison, using her computer to transfer the rights for Amorica Fashion to herself.

"You'll be awesome as the new boss." says Emily.

"I hope you're right." says Alison.

"Em's right, Ali." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Thanks, ladies. Nice to have all of your support." says Alison.

"We'll always support you, because no matter what evil things you did back when we were teens, you're still our friend and we wish you all the glory you can get. I think I speak for us all when I say that you're more than forgiven for all your evil actions during our teenage days." says Aria.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily smile and nod in total agreement.

"Aww, so sweet." says Alison.

"Yay." says Hanna as she take a sip of her wine.

"Viva la me!" says a happy Alison as she take sip of wine too.

The next day.

Aria is asleep and Spencer is doing some work on her laptop.

Suddenly a man in a black ninja-suit break through a window and jump into the hotel room.

He run over to Aria and is about to rape her.

"Leave my best friend alone." says Spencer in anger as she grab her claymore.

"Damn!" says the man as he jump out through the window and run across the roof.

Spencer run after him, holding her claymore with both hands.

Once she catch up with the man, Spencer attack him with the claymore.

The man try to defend with a katana, but Spencer's claymore cut off the blade of the man's katana.

"Fuck you!" scream the man as he drop his katana and run away.

Spencer walk back to the hotel room.

"Ya saved me. Thanks, Spence." says Aria.

"Anything for my best friend. You'd done the same for me." says Spencer.

"I sure would if roles had been reversed." says Aria.

"That's good." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Here you go, a bottle of the finest wine for the hero." says Alison as she give Spencer a large fancy bottle of vintage wine.

"Thanks, Ali, but I'm not a hero, just a friend who helped a friend, that's all." says Spencer.

"Very much all humble, a sign of a true noble hero. Exactly the stuff we'd all expect from a Hastings." says Emily.

"Yeah, you're awesome, Spencer." says Hanna.

"Ladies, you give me too much high praise." says Spencer.

"Because you deserve it." says Emily.

"I guess it would seem as though I'm some cranky old lady if I didn't accept what you think about me." says Spencer.

"Yup." says Alison.

The next day.

Hanna is masturbating and trying to have phone-sex with Caleb, but suddenly the phone-line connection break down.

"Damn! Little me was so close to orgasm..." says Hanna in slight anger.

Hanna drink some wine.

"Crap." says Hanna as she pull her sweatpants back on and put away her phone.

Hanna eat a cookie.

50 minutes later.

Alison, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna eat lunch in Alison's apartment.

"Did you cook this?" says Aria.

"Yes, I did." says Alison.

"It taste wonderful." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Alison.

"Me agree. It's really yummy." says Hanna.

"Em, did you consider my suggestion?" says Alison.

"Very much so and I've decided to stay here for a couple months." says Emily.

"I'm glad you will." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Not to break the joy, but who's going to teach swimming at Rosewood High if you will stay with Ali...?" says Spencer.

"I plan to request some time off. Wendy Carter is sweet so I believe she'll let me have it." says Emily.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Wendy Carter, the principal of Rosewood High, gives Emily 3 months of from her job as swim-coach.

2 days later, Aria, Spencer and Hanna fly back home, while Emily stay behind in Paris with Alison.

"It's kinda weird to go home without Em." says Hanna.

"She and Ali are in love. They need some time together." says Spencer.

"Yeah and being their friends we should let 'em have it." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

Emily and Alison eat a romantic lunch in the park.

"Ali, it's so sweet that we're together again." says Emily.

"Yeah, baby Em. I've missed this a lot too." says Alison.

"Sweet. You're wonderful." says Emily.

"So are you, my love." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"My pleasure." says Alison.

"Of course you're already aware of it, but you truly are absolutely gorgeous and very sweet." says Emily.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm never getting tired of you reminding me, Em." says Alison.

"How cutie cute!" says Emily with a childish smile.

Alison gives Emily a sexy kiss.

"You're amazing!" says Alison in a warm sensual tone.

"You too, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Such a beauty you are." says Alison.

"You're a beauty as well." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

Emily and Alison love each other very much.

They are perfect together.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
